Let me help
by kepc
Summary: Once again Fiona withholds information from Alex. Nick returns to Drover's and Tess while Dave helps out a mate.
1. Chapter 1 Let me help

Alex and Fiona pull into Drover's Run as Tess is walking across the yard from the shed.

She stops and waits for them.

"Good Morning Tess, beautiful day isn't it?" Alex beams as he slides his arm across his wife's shoulder.

Without smiling Tess replies plainly. "Morning."

...

Fiona smiles and asks. " We were wondering if you'd like to come over and have dinner with us tonight Tess."

" No thanks." Tess replies quickly.

Alex frowns and asks. "Are you alright Tess?"

She looks at Fiona and then back to Alex and says. "Nick will be home this afternoon."

Alex looks surprised and grinning says. "That's great Tess how long is he here for?"

"It would be great under better circumstances, he's home for good because we don't now how long we'll be down a worker."Tess snarls.

Alex looks at her and says."Tess am I missing something here. Have I done something wrong?"

...

"Stevie?" She states.

Fiona's smile disappears at the mention of her name.

Still frowning he shrugs his shoulders and says. "What about her?"

Tess demeanour changes and she growls. "Some best friend you are."

"What in the hell are you talking about Tess?" He snaps.

"You come over here all happy and smiling like nothing is wrong! I thought you'd come over to see how she is. You're a jerk Alex."Tess yells as she turns to walk away.

...

He begins to walk after her and Fiona grabs his arm and says. "Leave it Alex lets go home."

Removing her hand from his arm he follows Tess inside.

"Tess you can't yell at me when I have no idea what you're on about!" He calls after her.

Fiona is slowly walking in behind him.

In front Tess turns as she reaches for the back door handle.

"Stevie had her operation yesterday Alex and you never even bothered to see how she was."Tess accuses.

He searches her face. "What operation? Where is she? I don't know anything Tess."

Tess looks at Fiona and says. "Ask your wife Alex she'll tell you all about it."

Tess opens the door and moves inside.

...

Alex turns and looks at Fiona expectantly.

"Well?" He snarls.

"Alex I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry." She says.

"Tell me what Fiona? Where is she?"He pushes.

"She's in Fisher Alex; she has a tumour on her femur."She tells him.

Glaring at her, he turns and runs back towards his car.

"Alex where are you going?" She asks running after him.

"Oh where do you bloody think I'm going! " He yells as he stops and turns on her.

"Alex I'm sorry it slipped my mind I thought she would have told you." Fiona whimpers.

"More lies Fiona my entire life with you has been lies. " He yells at her.

...

Firing up she yells back at him. "I'm your wife! You should be here with me."

"She's my best friend!" He defends.

"Yes but you're married to me! And yet you always run after her!" She retaliates.

"That's what friends do for each other."

"You're more than a friend to her !" She screams at him.

Silence.

...

Swallowing hard she regrets the words said in the heat of the moment.

Alex is confused.

Staring at her he waits for her to say something, anything.

"Take me home." She demands from near the passenger side of the car.

As he's about to climb into the Ute he replies. "I'm not going that way so find your own bloody way home."

Reaching over he locks the passenger side door as she tries to open it.

Pulling the seat belt across his chest he buckles up.

With a dry mouth and his heart racing, thoughts swirl in his head.

As he places the car in gear he lifts the clutch and moves forward.

...


	2. Chapter 2 Let me in

"G'Day Mate how are you? ' Dave Brewer asks as Stevie opens her eyes.

" I've been better."She replies.

" Yeah you've looked better too." He grins.

She smiles at him and asks. " Aren't you supposed to be here for morale?'

"I thought you liked the truth." He quips.

" Not today Dave thanks just lie to me until I feel better."She declares.

He leans over and kisses her forehead and says . " You look sensational as always."

...

She smiles briefly and then the colour drains from her face again.

Dave moves quickly and places a dish in front of her which she proceeds to vomit into.

Reaching over he pushes the buzzer for the nurse.

Dave rubs her back and jokes . " Just as well I'm a bloody vet Stevie and used to seeing yucky stuff."

...

At the nurse's station Stevie's buzzer lights up.

" Room 4 again she's hasn't reacted well to this has she."Cynthia Lewin states to her workmate Robyn.

" No the poor thing has vomited almost every hour." Robyn replies.

Alex Ryan walks to the desk and Robyn asks. " Hello can I help you?"

Alex asks . " I've come to visit Stevie Hall."

Cynthia and Robyn exchange looks and Robyn asks . " Are you family?"

" Practically. I'm her best friend." He says smiling.

Shaking her head she replies . " I'm sorry we're only allowing family at the moment."

Puzzled he offers. " She doesn't have any family around here though."

"Her Fiancé' has been with her the entire time." Robyn replies.

...

Dave holds Stevie's hair as she continues to vomit as Cynthia quickly and efficiently does her duty.

Settling Stevie back she soothes . " That should only take a few minutes to work Stevie and you'll sleep again."

Dave hands her a glass of water and a flannel.

"Are the results back yet?" He asks.

" No I thought they would be by now." Cynthia replies.

" Well can you ring and hurry them up in the lab or something? He asks sounding concerned.

She nods and replies. " I'll do that when I go back out. Oh and you've got a visitor but I told him only family we're allowed in he insisted he'd wait until he's seen you."

Stevie looks at Dave and says . " If it's Alex I don't want to see him Dave."

Picking up her hand he gives her a small smile and says . " You rest and I'll go and see who it is."

...

Alex sits with the huge bouquet of flowers sitting on the seat beside him.

He chastises himself for not keeping up with what was happening with Stevie.

Fiona had kept him busy and he'd let his friendship slide.

Smiling to himself he knows everything will be alright they're great mates and she'll understand and move heaven and earth to make sure he can come in to see her.

He checks his coat pockets, the stubbies of beer still cold.

She'll love it and they'll have a laugh about him smuggling in alcohol.

...

Returning to the work station Cynthia rings for Stevie's results.

Robyn whispers. " She 's a lucky girl isn't she. The fiancés cute and so is the best friend."

" Yeah but the best friend's married." Cynthia states pointing to her finger.

Robyn looks across at Alex as he rubs his forehead and she notices the ring.

...

Alex stands with a huge grin on his face when he's sees Dave walking towards him.

"Brewer what are you doing here?" Alex asks.

" I've been here with Stevie since yesterday." Dave replies.

" But they said her Fiance' was with her." Alex says his smile fading.

Robyn walks towards them so Dave says . " Yes that's right."

Alex frowns and says. "I haven't missed that much have I Dave ?'

Dave looks at him and sadly replies . " She doesn't want to see you Alex."

...

Alex laughs thinking Dave is joking.

Robyn arrives and says. " Dave , Stevie's Doctor is on his way up to speak to the both of you."

Dave nods.

Robyn walks back to the desk.

" Dave I'll sit here until after the Doctor has been ok?"Alex offers.

" I'm sorry Alex I have to get back."Dave explains.

Dave stands and Alex hands him the flowers and says . " Tell her I've brought two beers for us to share and I'll be right here waiting."

Shaking his head Dave says . " Alex she doesn't want to see you."

" I thought you were joking Brewer." Alex queries.

Handing the flowers back to him Dave responds. " I wouldn't joke about something like that Alex not with the what she's already going through. I'll see you later."

Dave begins to walk away.

Alex calls . " Dave I need to see her. You have to let me in."

Dave shrugs and says . " It's not up to me Alex sorry."

...


	3. Chapter 3 Let me know

Stevie cries with relief when the Doctor tells her the tumour is benign.

They've removed all of it but had to scrap the bone .

It's been filled and a rod inserted to strengthen the bone .

She'll have a two week stay in hospital and a further four weeks non weight bearing.

If she does exactly as they tell her she could be back to light duties around the farm in seven to eight weeks.

Dave hugs her and she's so glad he's there with her.

She thought she'd lose her leg at the very least and quite possibly her life.

...

Alex is in the waiting room when he's woken by Nick.

"Alex! Alex!" Nick calls as he shakes his older brother.

Alex opens his eyes and says. "Nick what are you doing here?'

"I could say the same to you?" Nick offers.

Alex stands and hugs his brother. "Welcome home."

"Yeah thanks it's good to be home. What in the hell have you been doing Alex? I go away and you're a part of the social hub in the region, I come home and you're a social outcast."Nick asks.

Alex shrugs and replies. "I don't know Nick since I got engaged and married I've been on a downhill spiral. Not even Stevie will speak to me now.'

Nick looks shocked but says. "Can't say I blame her."

...

Alex inhales and says. "I have to end my marriage Nick I'm so god damn unhappy. I've tried and tried to be positive and make it work but it shouldn't be this hard should it?"

Nick shrugs and responds. "I have no idea Alex I haven't seen you together since your honeymoon and to tell you the truth I didn't like her."

Alex is shocked and says. "Why didn't you tell me that Nick?"

Nick looks at him and says. "You wouldn't have listened."

Running his hands through his hair Alex says. "Why couldn't I see?"

"Yeah I'm surprised at the things you missed.' Nick offers.

...

"Where's Tess." Alex asks.

"In with Stevie."Nick replies.

Alex looks towards Stevie's room and says. "How'd she manage that? They told me only relatives."

Nick shakes his head and says. "No anyone can go in."

...

Alex stands and begins to walk into Stevie's room.

Nick calls and says. "Alex did you know Stevie was in love with you?'

His heart races and a smile sweeps across his face and he moves swiftly to the door.

"Alex! Alex!" Tess calls.

...

Alex opens his eyes and in a surprised voice says. "Tess where's Nick?"

Frowning she says. "On a plane I guess why?"

Alex sits up and looks around dazed. "I was just talking to him."

Shaking her head she says. "It was a dream Alex he doesn't fly in until five tonight."

...

"Have you seen Stevie?" He asks.

"Yeah just then but visiting hours are over for this afternoon."Tess replies.

"Is everything ok?" He asks

Tess smiles and says. "It's benign Alex but she's out of action for at least two months."

"Tess I have to see her." He tells her.

...

Shaking her head she replies. "Alex she doesn't want to see you I'm sorry. She has to move on."

"Yeah I know she's engaged to Dave I really didn't see that coming at all. I mean they're friends but he's not her type."Alex offers.

Tess giggles and says. "Dave and Stevie aren't engaged Alex we just did that so one of us could stay with her all the time. Dave cleared his schedule so he could support her."

Alex looks really sad and says. "I should be in there with her."

"You're married Alex I don't think that would be appropriate somehow."Tess offers.

"I shouldn't be married Tess, not to Fiona anyway."Alex laments.

Tess raises her eyebrows.

"I have to go."Alex says as he moves towards the car park.

...

Arriving at Kilarney Alex unfolds himself from the car and walks towards the house.

Reaching for the door handle he stops quickly when Fiona is there and says. "Hey Baby How's Stevie?"

His expression is a cross between a grimace and a frown when he calmly says. "Please don't call me baby and I don't know how she is because she won't talk to me."

Huffily Fiona responds. "Well that's not very friendly is it?'

...

Walking passed her he sits in the living room and she follows him and sits beside him.

"Are you alright?' She asks.

"No I'm not." He replies.

She raises her hand to touch his face and he stops her.

"I want a divorce Fiona."He says sadly.

"But I thought we were doing alright now?" She whines.

...

"Fiona since I've been married to you, you've lied to me several times and you've kept things from me. My best friend has had surgery and I didn't even know about it and she's really ill. She won't speak to me and that plus everything else makes me so unhappy I can't even begin to explain it to you."He responds.

"So that's it! You're just going to throw us away because she won't talk to you?"Fiona snarls.

"It's got nothing to do with Stevie it's about me don't you get it I'm not happy Fiona."He urges.

"Oh but you'll be happy with her though won't you. I wish I'd never signed that bloody pre nup Harry wanted. I'd so like to take you to the god damn cleaners now!" She yells at him.

Looking at her he says. "I want you out of here by dark. I've booked a room for you at the country club and I'll have all of your things packed and sent to you in Melbourne."

He stands and walks over to the phone and picking it up calls a lock smith and then he calls Bryce.

Fuming Fiona stomps upstairs to pack.

...

Stevie wakes in the semi darkness of her hospital room.

Her head is aching.

So she closes her eyes.

She's hot and her mouth is dry.

Her medication must be waring off because her leg is aching too.

"Dave." She whispers can I have some ice please.

She hears him move and the ice rattling in the container as he pulls it from the fridge.

...

She feels his presence but leaves her eyes closed and asks. "Can you get the nurse please my head and leg is aching?"

The coolness of the ice on her lips is soothing and she opens her mouth as he pops the tiny piece on her tongue.

Inhaling she says. "Thanks."

His aftershave evokes memories and she inhales deeply.

...

The door opens and she briefly opens her eyes but the light from the hall is bright and she closes them again.

"Hi Stevie you're buzzes on what's up?' Robyn asks.

"I've got a headache and my legs hurting again." Stevie responds.

...

"I thought Dave was here?" Robyn inquires.

"Yeah he is. He just gave me some ice; he must have gone to the bathroom."Stevie offers.

"There you go take these and here's your water you should be right now. Five minutes and you'll be in Lah Lah land again. Has Dave changed aftershave?" Robyn says.

Stevie inhales and says. 'He must have but I love it so it's all good. Alex used to wear that."

"Alex? The big bloke that sits in the waiting room every day?" Robyn asks.

...

Stevie opens her eyes and asks. "What do you mean every day? He only came the day after my op!"

Robyn shakes her head and says." No he sits out there all day, every day waiting to see you. He's been there ten days now. All the nursing staff enjoy it though he's quite easy on the eye isn't he?"

Stevie smiles at says. "Yeah I suppose he's alright."

Robyn chuckles and says. "Dave is cute too.'

"Yeah I guess, but you're right Alex is a bit of a honey." Stevie confesses inhaling.

"Better not let you're Fiancé hear you say that." Robyn teases.

"Robyn Dave isn't my Fiancé', he's just my friend." Stevie explains

Robyn nods and says. "Yeah I figured that out on day one. But Alex isn't your best friend either is he?"

Stevie says. "He's married Robyn so that's all he can be."

"That's why you've kept him out isn't it?" Robyn pushes.

"Yeah but please don't say anything. I think my drugs are kicking in, I can't believe I told you that." Stevie says feeling herself relax.

Robyn chuckles and says. "I'll see you tomorrow night Stevie."

"Yeah night Robyn and thanks." Stevie says sleepily.

...

Stevie hears the door open and senses the bright light from the hall.

Without opening her eyes she says. "Dave?"

"No not Dave ..." A velvety voice reaches out and touches her.

A cloud has descended on her thought process but she says. "I'm so sorry but it hurts to see you."

She feels his presence above her and his lips softly touch hers and he whispers. "But it hurts not to see you."

...

Tears slip down her cheeks and she curses to herself as she slides into the fog of pain killers and sleeping pills.

"Please don't ...won't have an affair...married..." She mumbles.

"Legally separated actually." He whispers and kisses her lips.

"Alex, I love you." She whispers.

He grins and says. "I know and I love you too."

His kiss is half felt and half wasted but he gives it anyway as she drifts into a deep comfortable sleep.

...

...


	4. Chapter 4 Let me love you

Alex wakes and the sun is streaming through the window.

Stretching he yawns and then rises from his bed and quickly showers and shaves.

In almost a run he takes the stairs two at a time and arrives in the kitchen, his smile wide, his heart singing.

" Good morning Rhonda ." He voices.

Smiling she replies. " Good morning Alex my, my, aren't we in a good mood today!"

" It's a nice change isn't it?' He quips.

"Delightful ." She replies then adds . " Two toasted egg and bacons to go and one travel mug of coffee also to go."

" Fantastic job ,well done." He crows.

...

Stevie is up showered and dressed sitting in her chair at the hospital when she hears him in the hallway .

His voice booming and happy .

The nursing staff lighting up and laughing and joking with him.

Stevie smiles .

...

She loves having her old Alex back .

The one that can make her feel better by just being in the room.

The one who can always say something to make her feel valued and special.

The air rushes in as he opens the door sending a waft of his aftershave to rattle her senses and she feels her heart shift.

He smiles at her and says. " Wow you look like a million bucks ."

She giggles and feels every cent of it.

...

Placing a hand on either side of her chair he plants a plump , perfect kiss on her lips.

" Good Morning." He whispers.

" It was and it just got a whole lot better." She muses.

" How's your pain levels today?'He asks seriously.

Staring deep into his eyes she quips. "Stay right where you are and I'll feel no pain."

He grins at her and she laughs and says. " I can't believe I said that."

" Me either." He guffaws.

They laugh for a while enjoying the joke and then she says . " Alex you really do distract me from my pain."

...

He kisses her and says . " Yeah I know it's just still kinda funny saying stuff like that too each other."

" I know imagine what it'll be like when we have sex." She teases.

He pretends he's shocked and says . " Sex ! Are you gunna let me do that to ya?"

She blushes.

...

He roars laughing and pointing at her says . " Your face is like a beetroot Stevie."

She grins and says . "You'd better be really good at it Alex ! For years you've bragged about how good you are."

It's his turned to blush and he doesn't disappoint her .

She laughs and says. "Now we have matching red faces."

...

He leans over and kisses her and asks . " Ok lets back track a little here . Are you staying with me or going home to Drover's?"

" Drover's please and I might visit you if you behave yourself and when you get rid of your bed and buy a new one."She warns.

" Already did that Stevie . I knew you wouldn't want to start out in the same bed I shared with Fiona." He reassures her.

" And every other female within two hundred miles of Kilarney." She teases.

" I can't help it if I'm popular." He grovels.

" Popular is five or six you've been in the tart range since you were about eighteen."She responds.

...

"Right change of subject. Lunch here in Fisher or Gungellan?"He asks.

" Gungellan let's give em something to gossip about." She chuckles.

" What about a game of pool?" He asks.

" I haven't played for awhile." She replies.

"Last time I played it was with you." He notes.

" I thought we were talking about pool?" She states trying not to smile.

Chuckling he says . " I'm not even gunna touch that. Come on get a move on I want to get you home."

...

After farewelling the staff and thanking them for everything Stevie begins to hobble towards the elevator.

" Stevie have I ever told you that I think you've got a great arse." He muses from behind her.

She laughs and says . " Well thanks Alex I've always rather enjoyed looking at yours too."

" Really? " He asks sounding shocked.

" Well I'm not blind and I know a nice arse when I see one."She remarks.

" What else do you like about me?' He asks enjoying her comments.

" We're in public Alex I'll tell you later." She rebukes him.

...

" Come on Stevie it can't all be x rated ."He pushes.

As the elevator doors open she steps in and he does too.

On the next floor the other participant gets out.

As the door shuts she says . " I love your eyes, your laugh, the way you smell. I love how you shake your head at me even when your smiling. You've got lovely teeth, great abs, gorgeous legs, a wonderful sense of humour and a beautiful heart."

The elevator stops and the doors open.

He stands looking at her and says . "You've really studied me haven't you?"

She smiles at him and replies . " Oh yeah."

...

Driving along in the car he thinks about what she said in the elevator and he thinks of all the things that he loves about her .

He can't tell her all of them because it would take too long.

"Stevie?"

" Yes Alex."

" I've got a list for you too."He offers.

" Ok let me have it."She chuckles.

"I love that you laugh at my jokes even the stupid ones, if I'm teasing ,you don't get offended and most of the time you retaliate which is fun, you always listen when I've got a problem even when you've got other things to do , you have beautiful eyes and depending on what makeup you're wearing they always look different, you have the cutest giggle and smile and I love how your mouth curls up even when you aren't smiling, I love how strong you appear to be even when you really aren't and I love your rack." He offers.

She giggles at the last comment and he smiles listening to her.

...

They drive along for ages in silence, the kind of comfortable silence you have with someone you know so very well.

Each thinking about the other and how quickly things have changed.

After an hour Stevie inhales and looking over at him asks . " What are you thinking about Alex?"

She watches the smile build on his face and he glances at her and says . " You Stevie I was thinking about you and how nice it is having you in my life , my car and my heart."

Smiling she says . " Oh you just know the right things to say don't you?"

He chuckles and says . "I thought you only wanted to be friends. We need to talk more Stevie , we've wasted time so much precious time."

She nods and confesses. " The day I pulled you from the fire! The only reason I was there was to tell you I was in love with you, but you took off before I had a chance to tell you."

He looks at her and pulls the car over to the side of the road.

...

Turning himself towards her he says . " Stevie I'm so sorry I was stupid and blind and I hurt you and that was never my intention.'

She touches his face and says. " It was my fault too Alex if I'd had the courage to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt you so I said nothing. I should have let you make your own choice instead of deciding for you."

" That's why I got the beautiful hello that day on the road. I so wanted to kiss you Stevie and not in best friend kind of way either. " He tells her.

"I was so happy to see you and I was going to tell you how I felt about you. I was crushed when you introduced her as your Fiance' Alex."She explains.

He inhales. " The day of my wedding when you were down at the horses. They weren't happy tears were they?"

She shakes her head the pain still as vivid as that day.

He reaches over and kisses her and whispers . "I'm so sorry for everything that I did that hurt you. I promise I will never do anything to hurt you ever again. Please let me love you how you deserve to be loved."

He hears her inhale and knows she's trying not to cry.

...

Kisses soft ,warm, inviting and full of his love, send feelings and emotions whirling into her brain and her heart .

As he holds her close she whispers . "Alex can you pinch me please because this can't be happening to me."

" Ow!" She yells.

Letting her go he grabs his ear and says . " You didn't have to squeal in my bloody ear!"

She laughs and says . " You pinched me!"

"You told me to!"He observes.

She giggles .

He laughs .

Pulling back onto the road he reaches over and takes her hand.

...

In a cloud of dust they drive on to Gungellan and the pub.

First a beer, then a meal and maybe a game of pool.

Followed by ...A drive to Drover's, a visit with their friends and a beginning of a new life ...theirs.

...

_**The End**_


End file.
